Planning and Evaluation Abstract Our Planning and Evaluation Program will track progress on the U54 goals with a particular emphasis on performing minority disparities research of national impact, developing the public health and population sciences at NCCU and increasing the quality and reach of our education and outreach efforts. Rigorous evaluation will enable the Partnership to plan for future success. The Committee that will be involved in our planning and evaluation structure include a senior Internal Advisory Committee from NCCU and UNC, a Program Steering Committee of national leaders, a Junior Faculty Advisory Committee and evaluation consultants. The Aims of this function include: Specific Aims Aim 1 ? To use a well-qualified Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) comprised of senior leaders at NCCU and UNC Lineberger to track and evaluate progress of the projects, cores, educational programs and community outreach efforts on a quarterly basis. The IAC will evaluate and advise the co-PIs on any interim changes needed. The IAC and co-PIs will present any major alterations to the Program Steering Committee for final actions at its yearly meeting. Aim 2 ? To organize and staff the Program Steering Committee made up of national leaders with an interest and background in minority disparities research. This committee will meet yearly to make final decisions on progress and funding of the U54 elements. Aim 3 ? To work with the Administrative Cores to plan and evaluate Partnership activities such as retreats, seminars and symposia, workshops and the newly established Junior Faculty Advisory Committee. Aim 4 ? To keep accurate records of the evaluation sessions for project, cores and educational and retreat functions for presentation to the IAC and PSC. Aim 5 ? To oversee an external consultant who will specifically evaluate the educational program.